Escape from heaven
by CRACK
Summary: Crazy? well so am I! If you want to read something crazy that will hopefully make you laugh then come read my absolute stupidity! R&R please! bai bai 4 now!
1. Everybody Dies

Escape from Heaven  
  
(A/N)Hahahahaha! Meko the Kami no Shi (God of Death) here! Just a short fic to give everyone a taste of Crack! Lol, not the drug but five different authors banded together to make one name… and I must warn you, We're all crazy. Really. This is the story of how Crack became…. Crack!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything! In fact, I give anyone who gives a **** permission to copy this story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
One day a seemingly peacefull school in the northern part of Earth was suddenly blasted to a charred, black crater in a violent explosion. All students and staff died gruesome deaths and most houses in the vicinity collapsed, trapping and killing several innocent victims. In fact, the only survivors were three girls. One of which had an insane grin on her face. A blonde girl looked back and forth from the crater to the insane looking girl, finally stammering the words, "Ss-ss-so th-that was wh-why y-y-you pulled us out of c-c-class!" Another girl groaned and smacked her insane friend in the head.  
"Angel! You killed Meka and Super Chan!" The girl named Angel glowered and answered with a shrug. "I also killed the Henderbeast." The blonde fainted and the other two ignored her.   
"Well, there's only one thing to do!" Cried Angel.  
The other girl jumped up and down excitedly, "DRINK PEPSI!"  
"No Meko, not drink pepsi." Angel groaned exasperatedly.  
"Oh, awwww!!!" Meko pouted.  
"We wish Meka and Super Chan back with the Dragon Balls!"Angel looked proud of herself.  
"Who's Balls?" Questioned the blonde, now awake and sitting on the ground.  
"Don't make me hurt you Blonde one… I said DRAGON BALLS!" Angel grew red in the face  
"Mekin! You know! From Dragon Ball Z!" Grinned Meko  
The blonde stood up, "You guys DO realize that they don't exist right?"  
Meko looked hurt and Angel radiated homicidal intentions.  
"Don't make me explain this to you Mekin…" Angel looked at the blank face and deeply inhaled in an attempt to calm herself. "This is a fanfic, whats more… It's Meko's and obviously there's gonna be Dragon Balls in a fic she makes!" Meko nodded vigorously and Mekin's face lit up.   
"So we're, like, immortal?"Mekin grinned  
"Yup!" Meko said in her usual ditzy and scarily hyper way.  
"Well…" The ever-cautious Angel was cut off.  
"So… I can do this!" Mekin shouted and stepped on a spider before either other girl could stop her. A torrent of rain immediately flooded the town and killed everyone in it, including the three girls.  
Three spirits floated up to heaven. The Angel spirit raised an eyebrow at the author, "How come I'm going to heaven if I just bombed our school?" The Mekin spirit pipped up, "Yah! And I just killed a spider!"   
Just shuddap and get back to floating to heaven, you're going there cause I said so….*adds as an afterthought* and because Meko didn't do nothin!  
The spirits look dubiously at the author, then resume floating. Once at the gates of heaven the angel at the pedestal thingy looked at the small group. "You…" He said, pointing at Angel. "… have a cool name, come in!" He looked at Mekin, "YOU!…" He pointed at her, "…are really blonde! Come in!" He pointed finally at Meko. "You can't come in! bye bye!" Meko dropped down into a pit of fire and eternal doom. Her spirit landed on its ass and looked around, "Cool!" It said.  
Back in heaven, Mekin and Angel met up with Meka and Super Chan…  
"How did you guys get in?" Asked Angel.  
"Super Chan is Super cool and I'm scary." Said Meka.  
"Ah…"Angel nodded knowingly.  
"You?" Super Chan asked.  
"I'm really blonde and she has a cool name." Said Mekin.  
"Where's the Ditz?" Asked Meka  
"Oh yeah… She went to hell."Angel said thoughtfully."Weird, she's the least evil of all of us…'cept maybe Chan. How screwed up is this place?"  
The group looked around to see how screwed up this place was and saw a bunch of Naked Bulmas running around.   
"How come there's a bunch of Naked Bulmas running around Heaven?" Mekin asked and Super Chan shrugged.   
"Ask Meko, It's HER fic!"  
The group heard a disembodied giggle  
"Oh… I get it." Said Angel, 'This is why SHE got to go to Hell and we came here! It's a Vegeta heaven!"The group groaned collectively.  
Meka growled,"Man I'm gonna hurt her!"  
The group decided that any heaven Vegeta had would have to be much worse than Hell so they schemed an elaborate scheme to go to Hell.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Funny announcer voice: Will the gang be able to get to Hell and hurt Meko? Find out next time on…. Hey, what is this called again? Oh well… Read the next chapter! Review please! Bai bai! 


	2. Getting kicked out of Heaven

Escape from Heaven  
  
(A/N) I have every right to be a messed up child, be nice, review… read even…. Please? Remember, I have a sadistic imagination and carry a large sword, don't insult the Special person without reason. Have a nice day!-Meko  
  
Disclaimer: Don't make me say it!!!!!!!! NUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! … please no! anything but THAT!… Fine! Just keep it away!… I don't own him! I don't own Vegeta! *Starts crying* …I don't even own my friends! I don't own anything!… I think I need a hug! I don't feel special anymore! …*grins* However, I can do anything to anybody in this fic!!! Wahahahahahaha!!!!!! I feel evil! ^_~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
I feel the need to explain some more or less boring details to the idiots who don't get the whole Vegeta heaven thing… I try to be patient, I really do! "Sorry, Patience has never been one of our strongest virtues"-Veggie brains.  
Vegeta was the creator of a new heaven… King Kai's planet went "boom" and Veggie stole the idea of putting a training planet in the afterlife. He didn't stop at making it a place to train when he died… he also turned it into his own personal luxury vacation location. (a/n-his own personal touches were put into this; hence, Naked Bulmas) He now commits suicide on a regular basis to take a vacation from poor cooking and annoying twits like Goku. (a/n-not necessarily OUR opinion, just Vegeta's) Vegeta's taste differs in a big way from the tastes of the group which was stuck on his planet. ( a/n- He nicknamed it, I-AM-NOW-GOD-OF-THIS-PLANET but most people call *dun dun dun…* Vegeta. ) All members of the group currently on Vegeta's planet/heaven despise Vegeta and the only fan he has is in Hell, where the rest of the group now aspire to be.  
  
The four girls huddled and planned and finally came to the conclusion that, in order to get to Hell, they had to go find the God of this planet. None of them were happy, except Meka… she decided to do something REALLY nasty to Vegeta when they found him, so she could point and laugh at Meko… maybe Meko would even cry… She grinned and began marching around singing at the top of her lungs, "I am Queen of this planet! I claim it! It is mine! I, the strongest saiyan in the universe, now own this planet!"  
Suddenly, to nobody's surprise, Vegeta popped out of nowhere.   
"What the Hell Onna!? You do not have my express permission to claim this planet! It is mine! AND I am the strongest saiyan in the universe! Do not challenge me Onna, I am far your superior, weakling human!" He strutted about, pacing the ground in front of Meka and looking more like a peacock every word he spoke.  
Meka grunted, THIS was the exact reason she wanted to severely hurt him. The arrogant, egotistic way he said the childish things was enough to make her sick! She stomped her foot. " I hate your stupid planet! You are ugly! My friends think you are gay with Goku! I agree with them on the whole! You are a sick pervert to want Naked Bulmas running around! The only reason we're here is to stay out of Hell!"  
Vegeta looked shocked for a moment and looked behind Meka at the other three girls. "Is what she says true?"  
The girls noded and Mekin stepped forward, " And she forgot ONE thing! Your hair is funny!"  
This one last comment sent Vegeta into a rage and the girls grinned as he screamed, " MY HAIR?!? My hair is PERFECT! Nobody insults my hair and gets away with it! I would kill you except you were so stupid you already did that yourselves! Instead I will give you a far worse punishment than death for insulting my precious, gorgeous, perfect, untouchable hair! I will make you do the one thing you couldn't even have nightmares about!! I'm going to keep you here to do my bidding for all eternity and be my faithfull lapdogs cause I control your puny, pathetic lives while your feet touch MY planet and you can't fly! NONE OF YOU!!!!" He shouted right into Meka's face, spitting on her.The girls paled at this, it was the exact opposite from what they had hoped would happen.  
"Eww!"Meka complained, wipping the spit off her face. He heard her and spun to look her dead in the eye, turning red with rage.   
"What was that Onna?!? ACTUALLY, I changed my mind, you don't deserve to serve me! I will give you a much worse fate, I'm going to send you to Hell! And you can thank your stupid friend here for it too, I would have let you stay here and serve me personally! I now deny you the right to lay eyes on me day after day!!!"He stormed off and the ground evaporated as they began floating downwards.  
  
The girls all sighed in relief. TheAngel spirit voiced the thoughts running through their heads, "OH THANK KAMI! I thought he was actually going to make us stay!!! That really worried me for a second! Quick thinking Meka!"  
The Meka spirit looked blank for a second, "I wasn't thinking! His disgusting spit got on my face! That was absolutely disgusting!"  
The Super Chan spirit shrugged, "Oh well! Stupidity actually helped us for a change! I'm certainly not complaining!"  
Mekin giggled, "Looksie! There's Meko! We're almost there!"  
The group looked to where she was pointing, there was Meko… talking to a black squirrel on her shoulder… The group looked at each other and sweatdropped.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Announcer person: So the group escaped the evil grasp of Prince Vegeta… what oddities await them in Hell??? Find out in the next chapter!!!!Please Review!! Bai bai!!!! *waves* 


End file.
